My Lazy Day
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Takato Matsuki has a very interesting Saturday. Rewrite of Lazy Day


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters. Takato Matsuki and his friends are 14 years old. Bioemerging- not Biomerging- means coming from the Digital World to the real world.

"Takato, what are you doing?" my Dad yelled. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't stop yelling long enough to for me to say anything.

"Does Renamon know about this?" Dad continued. I face-palmed; Dad had no idea how stupid he sounded. I continued my futile attempts at explaining things, and this time my Mom got involved. It's hard to believe this all started with laziness.

That Morning

I awoke at about eight o'clock, sweating from the heat. I climbed out from under the covers of my bed, and laid out on top of them. I was scantily dressed; all I had on was a blue cotton t-shirt, a pair of plain socks, and a pair of white briefs. I didn't feel like getting up to do anything, so I decided to watch some cartoons. Grabbing the remote off my bedside table, I turned on my old TV.

My TV is an old, boxy Toshiba that sat in our living room before we got the new Vizio. Although it's not HD or widescreen, it still offers a large 30-inch display. I tuned it to my favorite channel, Fox Kids. Fox Kids had gone off the air in the 90's, but a private investor had brought it back from the dead, and improved it too. The channel even features the old Toonami program block, which was bought from Cartoon Network.

At the moment, Fox Kids was showing its standard programming, more specifically _Medabots_. The series was being rebooted for the new Fox Kids, but still featured the old voice actors and characters. Seeing as the episode was one I'd already seen, I decided it was a good time to get some breakfast. Shifting to a seated position on the side of my bed, I stretched and then stood up. Mom and Dad were out for the day, so I decided to forgo putting on pants. Yawning, I walked downstairs in my underwear.

I felt nervous and yet exhilarated when I stepped onto the cool, tile floor of the kitchen. Normally I'd get in trouble for coming downstairs like this, so doing it gave me a bit of a rush. I treaded carefully on the way to the pantry; my socks made the tile slippery. We have a good sized a walk-in pantry with shelves on all three walls. It's where we store cereal, Pop tarts, pasta, and just about any other food you don't refrigerate.

I stepped into the pantry, and turned to my left-hand side. Crouching, I examined four cereal boxes on the bottom shelf. My selection included Frosted Flakes, Cocoa Krispies, Fruity Pebbles and Cap'n Crunch's Crunch Berries. It wasn't an easy choice; they were my four favorite cereals. After thinking about it for a minute, I finally decided on the Crunch Berries. Grabbing the box, I exited the pantry and grabbed a bowl from a nearby cabinet.

I filled the bowl about two thirds full with cereal, trying to put in as much in as possible while leaving room for milk. Once I was satisfied with the amount of cereal, I rolled up the bag and put a clothespin on it. Then I closed the top of the box and put it back in the pantry. I checked the clock on the oven;_ Medabots_ would be over soon. Quickening my pace, I poured milk on my cereal, grabbed a spoon and returned to my room.

Back in my room, I laid carefully back down on my bed, and put the cereal bowl on my chest. I looked up at the TV to see the title animation for _Yu-gi-oh_, one of my favorite shows.

'This is going to be the best lazy day ever…' I thought to myself. Suddenly, my train of thought was interrupted by a chime from my iPhone. I let my spoon rest in the bowl, and grabbed the phone off my bedside table. I unlocked my iPhone with my passcode, and found a text message from Rika. Opening it, I read the message silently.

"_Takato, I'm going out of town for the day, and Renamon asked if she could stay with you. Is that okay? BTW, Ryo said he sent you something; check your e-mail._"

I smiled at the first part of the message. Of course I was okay with my girlfriend coming over; that'd just make this day even better. As for what Ryo sent me, I was a little suspicious since Rika knew about it. I typed up a quick reply to Rika, and then switched to my Mail app. Opening my Yahoo e-mail's inbox, I saw Ryo's message. It had a blue dot next to it to indicate that it was unread, and a paper clip next to the title to indicate an attachment.

The e-mail was even more suspicious than I had expected. Ryo entailed his receiving an e-mail from an unknown sender, and opening it. Inside were the pictures he'd attached to this e-mail, along with a message accusing Renamon of cheating on me. I trusted Renamon, so I decided to look at the pictures before drawing any conclusions. I opened the pictures, tapping them one at a time and examining them closely.

"Something's off about these pictures…" I said to myself. I decided to let Henry take a look at them. I knew with his tech expertise he'd be able to test their authenticity. I composed a new e-mail, attached the incriminating pictures, and sent it to Henry. Then I typed up a quick reply to Ryo to let him know what I'd done. Ryo replied a minute later with an affirmative, so I just had to wait on Henry. While I did so, I finished my bowl of cereal and watched the rest of _Yu-gi-oh_.

As the episode came to an end, I heard one of my bedroom windows sliding open. I quickly got to my feet to greet my girlfriend. Renamon stepped gracefully into the room, and immediately eyed me curiously.

"The TV's on and you're still in your underwear. Having a nice lazy day Takato?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. How's your day been?" I asked politely.

"It's been okay, but it just got better," she responded. I smiled at the comment.

"So did mine," I replied. Renamon smiled back, and then we hugged.

"I love you Takato," she said.

"I love you too Renamon," I replied. We shared a short kiss, but were caught off guard by a strange noise. Separating, we both looked in the direction it came from, and were surprised to see my D-Power glowing brightly on my bedside table.

"Sovereign override accepted; initializing digitalization process," a computerized voice said.

"Digi-what?" I questioned, confused.

"I don't know…" Renamon added. Suddenly, my D-Power lit up brightly, just like when Guilmon used to Digivolve. However, something completely different happened. My D-Power somehow emitted a red laser, which scanned my body. Then, suddenly, everything went black. I regained consciousness a few seconds later, and saw a stream of data constructing my left hand.

"I-I'm digital?" I exclaimed.

"Even I'm confused…" Renamon commented.

"Teleportation sequence activated," the computerized voice said. Suddenly, my D-Power went off like a flashbang, blinding both Renamon and me. When I regained my sight, I found myself in a large chamber. Renamon stood beside me again, and a massive blue Digimon was staring at us.

"Hello Takato Matsuki and Renamon. My name is Azulongmon," The Digimon said suddenly.

"My lord, why have you summoned us?" Renamon asked, clearly knowing who the gargantuan Digimon was.

"To put it in simple terms, relationship assistance," Azulongmon answered, "You see, I understand that you two are happy couple, but I was worried about your future."

"What's wrong with our future?" I asked.

"As Renamon has no doubt told you, Digimon don't have genders. Therefore, while you could love each other and even marry eventually, you could never have a family. Plus, seeing as Renamon would live forever, eventually you would be separated for good," Azulongmon explained.

"So you making me a sort of human Digimon allows me to live forever…" I said.

"Correct," Azulongmon responded.

"But what about the family part? Renamon's still genderless." I inquired.

"Well, being Digimon, you're both made up of data. As you should know, data can be changed," Azulongmon said. He held up my D-Power, which glowed again.

"Initiating transformation process," The computerized voice said. My D-Power emitted a laser again, but this time both Renamon and myself were scanned. Then, I my data seemed to break apart and reform, as did Renamon's. When the process was all said and done, we'd swapped species!

"What the-?" I exclaimed, looking at myself. I was now a Renamon, but with slightly darker fur, blue markings, and a blue down vest instead of arm guards. Renamon was now a human girl about my age, with long, blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless, purple sweater that had a yin-yang logo on the chest, jeans, and a pair of white and purple sneakers. To be honest, she looked just as cute as she did as when she was a Renamon.

Before I could say anything, the computerized voice went off again.

"Activating mental control protocol," it said. I suddenly had a splitting headache, which thankfully went away after about five seconds.

"What just happened?" I asked, confused.

"I just gave you both the ability to swap your data back and forth between Renamon and human forms," Azulongmon answered. I gasped.

"So that means-!" I said.

"You and Renamon can have a family now. However, I suggest calling her something other than Renamon when she's human in public," Azulingmon said.

"I guess I need another name…" Renamon remarked. I noticed her voice had a slightly lighter tone to it when she was human.

"How about Rena? It's a somewhat common name, and it stays true to who you are," I suggested. Renamon blushed.

"I like that name Takato, thank you for suggesting it," Renamon responded.

"No problem Renamon," I replied.

"I believe there are no further issues, so I won't keep you from your 'lazy day' any longer," Azulongmon said. I blushed profusely at the comment; I didn't realize he knew what I'd been doing earlier. Azulongmon handed me my D-Power, which went off like flashbang again. When my eyes readjusted, Rena and I were back in my room. I swapped my data to my human form, and found myself once again in my underwear.

"Finally, back to the calmness of a lazy Saturday," I remarked. I then realized it was nearly twelve. "You want some lunch?" I asked.

"That'd be nice," Rena answered.

"Alright, let's head down to the kitchen and get some," I responded. I led Rena downstairs to the kitchen, and got out bread and some other stuff. We made sandwiches together, and then returned upstairs with our creations and a bag of chips. Upstairs, we sat down on my bed and began to eat. By now I had missed the new Chipmunks show, and _Batman: The Brave and the Bold_ was halfway over. However, _Power Rangers: Strike Force_ was up next, and it was one of my favorites.

Rena and I enjoyed the sandwiches we'd made, and the chips. When we finished eating, I took our plates downstairs and put them in the sink. I then returned to my room, and laid down on my bed again.

"Hmm, I wonder…" I heard Rena say to herself. Suddenly, her jeans changed into light purple, cotton pajama shorts, and her top changed into a purple yin-yang t-shirt. "Much more appropriate," she said. Then she stepped over to my bed. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Of course not Rena," I answered. She smiled and laid down next to me. I had my pillow propped up against the headboard, so were in a seated position with our legs out. I wrapped an arm around Rena, and then we began to happily watch TV together. We saw _Power Rangers: Strike Force_, the new X-Men show, the new Digimon anime, and the new _Pokémon All-Stars_ show. By the time the last show ended, it was 2:00, and I was getting bored.

"Would you like to play some Xbox Takato?" Rena asked. I was stunned; it was like she read my mind!

"I-I'd love to Rena," I said.

"Is something wrong Takato?" she asked.

"No, you just caught me off guard. It's like you read my mind," I remarked. Rena laughed.

"I could tell you were getting bored, and I figured that that's what you'd want to do." she explained. Before I could reply, my iPhone vibrated on my bedside table to signal an e-mail.

"Can you please hand me my phone Rena, I've been waiting for an important message." I asked politely.

"Of course, here you go." Rena replied, handing me the phone. I looked at my inbox, and found a reply from Henry. As it turned out, the pictures from earlier had been edited in Photoshop, and were far from what they appeared to be. I sighed in relief. Then I noticed that Henry had included some coordinates, which were apparently the location where the e-mail came from. Shockingly, they pointed somewhere in the Digital World.

"What's going on Takato?" Rena asked. I sighed.

"Earlier today, someone sent Ryo an e-mail with some pictures, accusing you of cheating on me. Ryo e-mailed me about it, but I thought the pictures looked fishy. I sent them to Henry this morning, and he just replied back that they were photoshopped," I explained.

"Wow… Did you find out who sent the e-mail?" Rena inquired.

"No, but we know where it was sent from. Do you recognize these coordinates at all?" I asked. Rena only looked at the coordinates for a second.

"I know those coordinates all too well. A BlackWereGarurumon lives there. Before I came to this world and met Rika, he had a crush on me. My guess is he found out about us somehow, and got jealous." she answered.

"Wow, what a jerk," I remarked.

"Tell me about it…" Rena responded.

"Do you think he'll try something else since his plan failed?" I asked.

"He's dead scared of bioemerging, so he an e-mail like the one you described is the worst he can do," Rena answered.

"I guess he won't be much of a problem then," I responded.

"You can say that again," Rena replied. Letting the subject drop, we got out two Xbox 360 controllers. I used mine to turn on the system, and we both signed in. I had previously made Renamon an Xbox LIVE account, and even split the cost of a Gold Membership with her.

"Alright, what game should we play Rena?" I asked.

All my games are saved onto my 250 GB hard drive, which I bought when I traded in my old 360 for the new version with Wi-Fi. It's not exactly the most space conservative idea, but it's worthwhile in the end. It allows me to change games without getting up, which is a must-have on days such as this.

"How about Gears of War 3?" Rena suggested.

"You read my mind," I replied with a grin. I loaded the game from the hard drive, and selected Multiplayer on the main menu. Soon, we were playing our favorite gametype, Warzone. Our opponents saw the two of us as rank 65 players, but the number was deceiving. After all, we'd been level 100 back on Gears of War 2.

We played Gears for nearly 2 hours, and then stopped for dinner. Mom and Dad had left me some money, and since I was in my underwear Rena and I decided to order pizza. I tuned my TV to Fox Kids for Rena, and then walked over to my PC and turned it on. I used the Pizza Hut website to order a large stuffed crust pizza and some cinnamon sticks. I knew we had a 2-Liter of Dr. Pepper downstairs, so I left that out. With the order placed, I laid back down with Rena and waited.

The pizza arrived just after the end of episode of the new _Thundercats_ that started Toonami. Since I was in my underwear, Rena offered to get the pizza for me. I took her up on her offer. It only took her two minutes to return with the pizza and cinnamon sticks, which she placed on the short table in the middle of my room. I went downstairs and brought up the 2-Liter and two glasses of ice. Using my bed as a seat, Rena and I dove into our delicious meal.

We watched more of the Toonami programming while we ate, and I enjoyed it even more than I did as a kid. Of course, having Rena with me was a bit of an advantage. When we finished, I put the leftover cinnamon sticks with the pizza and stored the box in the fridge. Rena threw away the smaller box the sticks came in, and put the 2-Liter back where it belonged. Lastly, we put our glasses in the dishwasher so they'd get washed.

Returning upstairs, Rena and I snuggled up on my bed and watched a movie. Rena had chosen _Ace Ventura 2: When Nature Calls_, one of my favorite comedies. We both enjoyed the movie, laughing together at all the funny scenes. Soon, however, it was 9:00 and the movie was over. As I turned off my Xbox- we had used it as a DVD player- I heard the telltale triple beep that signaled the front door being opened.

I figured Mom and Dad would go about putting their stuff away before they did anything else, but I was surprised to see my Dad step into my room only a minute later. When he first entered the room, there was a smile on his face, but it faded almost immediately.

"Takato, what are you doing?" Dad yelled. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't stop yelling long enough to for me to say anything.

"Does Renamon know about this?" Dad continued. I face-palmed; Dad had no idea how stupid he sounded. Suddenly Mom walked in, exhibiting a reaction similar to my father's. Thankfully, Mom's a little cooler-headed than my Dad. When Dad went to shout again, she silenced him.

"Calm down Takehiro, you haven't even given him the chance to explain himself yet," she said. Then she nodded, which I took as a signal to start my explanation. I told my parents who Rena was, and explained what had happened with Azulongmon. My parents were surprised to say the least, but they accepted my explanation. After all, my previous adventures as a tamer were even weirder. Satisfied, my parents bade Rena and I goodnight, and returned downstairs.

Not 30 seconds after my parents left, Rena yawned.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"Not yet; let's watch a little more TV," Rena answered.

"Okay, let's see what's on," I responded. I pressed the TV/Video button on the remote, changing the TV back to the standard input. The cable was still tuned to Fox Kids, which was airing its teen programming block. Rena and I watched it for an hour before finally turning the TV off for the night. I turned to Rena just as she let out another yawn.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she responded. We climbed under the covers of my bed, and cuddled up to each other.

"I love you Takato…" Rena said.

"I love you too Rena. Good night." I replied. Rena then drifted to sleep. I couldn't have been happier at that moment; the love of my life was sleeping peacefully in my arms, and I knew we'd be together for a long time to come. Smiling, I closed my eyes and joined Rena in dreamland.


End file.
